Deseándote
by AshyKara Tao
Summary: SasoHikaDei. Fic dedicado a mi amiga Hika. Espero que te guste jejeje.
1. Prólogo

_Hiiiii estoy de regreso, aunque esta historia es algo.. digamos que OCC x'D.. pronto continuaré Azul Dorado y Vicio. Lo prometo. Es que ahora no estoy en mi notebook ... _

_**D**edicación especial: Hika. *-* Espero que te guste._

_**P**arejas: SasoHika - DeiHika - ¿SasoDei? ... (xD)_

**_A_**_dvertencias: por ahora no hay pero habrá lemon, o eso espero._

**- Deseándote -**

**Prólogo.  
**

Lo más extraño era que no podía parar de correr durante todo el trayecto. Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y a acalambrarse solas pero no paró. No quiso parar. Su sudor caía desde su frente hasta su mentón y su cuerpo entero estaba empapado.

Llevaba horas así cuando decidió parar. Jadeó durante varios instantes tratando de recobrarse. Luego de unos minutos para regular su respiración miró todo el trayecto recorrido.

-No puede ser- no podía creer que hubiera escapado así de su aldea, la impresión de que sus padres estaban muertos le había hecho tan mal que no paró de correr durante toda la noche. Las lágrimas se habían secado. Había decidido que no volvería a llorar porque eso le había prometido a los padres antes de que murieran. Lloró una vez pero no lo volvería a hacer. No podía...

-Quizás tenga que volver… se hace peligroso de noche por los bosques- murmuró mientras se recobraba más y se sacaba la bandana del cuello para poder guardarla en un bolsillo y sacarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-Sí, se hace peligroso-

La voz que le había respondido era extremadamente suave pero a la vez con un toque burlón en el fondo. Se giró sobre si misma para encarar a la persona que le había hablado. A juzgar también por su voz, dedujo que era hombre.

-Sasori no danna quiere hablar contigo, hum- susurró otra vez pero acercándose para que la joven pudiera verlo completamente. –No te asustes, yo no muerdo… -dijo levantando las manos para que las viera, cosa que fue un error porque la joven lanzó un pequeño gritito al darse cuenta de las "bocas" que aquellas manos tenían… ¿Las manos tenían bocas?.-Oh…- las ocultó durante un instante al ver la cara de impresión de la niña.

-¿Quién…eres?- susurró la joven con una voz algo quebrada por el susto pero a la vez sorprendida y sonrojada porque nunca antes había visto a alguien tan…atractivo. Aunque solo pudiera verle la silueta debido a la noche.

-Disculpa.. bueno a lo que iba, hum.- sacó lo que parecía ser arcilla y las apretó durante unos instantes.- No tengo necesidad de informarte quién soy pero de todos modos lo haré debido a que pareces ser una niña muy simpática y eso me hace preguntarme… ¿qué querrá hablar Sasori no danna contigo?- murmuró mientras extendía la mano y le mostraba una palomita de arcilla. Muy linda.- Mi nombre es Deidara y este es mi arte...

La joven se quedó unos segundos mirándolo hasta que reparó en la palomita que se extendía en la mano de Deidara. -Es preciosa- dijo al tiempo en el que el sujeto sonreía sorprendido y agradecido a la vez.

-Que bueno que te guste porque será tu transporte- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el ave había crecido lo bastante como para que ella tuviera que estirar su cuello unos 45º hacía arriba. –Súbete, hum-

Algo le dijo a la joven que se subiera pero a la vez que no lo hiciera. Ignoraba quien era ese sujeto pero era muy sexy. De todos modos era una Ninja que sabía defenderse bien por si intentaba algo así que subió siguiéndole el juego al hombre.

Encima de la ave abrió la boca pensando en presentarse pero la interrupción del rubio la obligó a mantenerse callada.

-Eres obediente…buena chica- dijo mientras acariciaba el mentón de la niña, ésta se sonrojó al más no poder mientras se elevaban haciendo que los árboles crujieran por debajo por las excesivas ventiscas provocadas por las alas de la hermosa ave. –...Deberías dormir, no sabes cuanto nos demoraremos- aquél tono de voz amable surgió de la nada misma pero el sueño de todos modos hizo estragos en el conciente de la joven haciendo que se recostara sobre la arcilla en movimiento e hizo que cerrara, casi automáticamente, los ojos.

..........

-Ese Deidara...¿Hasta cuándo me va a hacer esperar?- se preguntó un joven de cabellos rojos mientras miraba la luna. –Ya casi amanece…-susurró eso para sí mientras volvía a la cama y se sentaba en ella. Pensó que su compañero llegaría con la chica dentro de unas horas ya que el trayecto desde Suna a Konoha no se toma a la ligera. Se recostó y esperó que el sueño viniera por sí solo. Él también debía descansar.

* * *

_Aaaaah! -3- y eso que solo es el prólogo, muaja! espero que se vengan muchas cosas más entre ellos...ñaca._

_Besos Hika! o3o te quiero mucho!_


	2. Obligándote

**Capitulo 1**. **Obligándote.**

Despertó en una cama. Si, una cama grande... de esas como matrimoniales… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿MATRIMONIAL?!

Se levantó frenéticamente casi chocando con los pilares de la cama y se apoyó en la pared tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿qué… qué demonios estaba pasando?

Por su cabeza pasó la idea de huir a su aldea de inmediato. Brincó por la ventana pero no había visto la altura por lo que gracias a la acumulación de chakra pudo sostenerse en la pared para que nadie la viera.

Tenía que pensar en un plan y rápido. ¿Cómo había terminado allí? De repente se fijó en la aldea que tenía enfrente…arena. Mucha arena.

-Suna…-susurró sorprendida de lo ronca que salió su voz. Se empezó a aclarar la garganta hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la jalaron hacia dentro. Ella emitió un corto gemido sorpresa.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios mientras la colocaba de nuevo en la cama y cerraba la ventana. -Sasori no danna vendrá dentro de poco y tú... ¿intentas escapar así como así?- al ver la cara sorprendida y con ojos demasiado abiertos de la chica trató de calmarse un poco. -No lo vuelvas a hacer, hum -se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir pero la chica lo agarro del brazo muy sutilmente. Él no giro.

-...Me..me llamo Hika... -sorprendido por aquella repentina presentación se volteó para ver a la joven soltándolo y poniendose un poco roja. -No me pude presentar ayer y... fue una descortesía no haberlo hecho en el momento qué tú lo hiciste...

Deidara sonrió y le acarició la cabeza dulcemente como si fuera una niña pequeña (aunque ella ya pasaba esa edad, definitivamente). -Está bien-

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el rubio recordó que tenía que dejar el cuarto.

-Sasori no danna no te ha visto así que intenta ser cortés con él, hum... aunque parece que no te resulta difícil... -sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba con un sonido sordo.

Hika se sentó en la cama y tocó inconscientemente su cabeza recordando el roce con Deidara. Se sonrojó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura masculina de cabellera roja corta, tez pálida y ojos marrones. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto simplemente por una bata que le llegaba hasta por las rodillas. Hika se puso más colorada de como estaba antes y se levantó algo inquieta.

-Tú debes ser Amano Hika...-susurró insinuante mientras cerraba la puerta detrás y caminaba lenta e irresistiblemente hasta llegar a unos centímetros de la muchacha. -Tal y como te había imaginado... -su dorso rozó su mejilla suavemente haciendo que la joven se estremeciera.- Yo soy Sasori y solo necesitas saber eso... -una mano pasó por la espalda de la joven que hasta ese entonces no había reparado que llevaba también una bata pero que esta le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas (a medio muslo).

-¿Qué...hace?- susurró mientras se alejaba un poco y ponía una cara de confusión.

-Lo que ocurre -explicó rapidamente Sasori- es que ahora eres de mi propiedad- marcó la última palabra sonando más retumbante de lo normal. Hika sintió que el mundo se le volcó a una velocidad impresionante. Vaya. Ese chico debía estar loco... aunque era muy varonil y...

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo la joven rapidamente- y perdóname por el mal entendido pero creo que debo marcharme -dijo seriamente pero sin que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a paso rápido y decidido...

Sasori la arrojó a la cama en un dos por tres. Hika intentó levantarse pero algo lo impidió... miró hacía su cuerpo y vio diminutas fibras de chakra rodeándola completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego por el susto.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó muy fuerte mientras se removía entre las sabanas y las fibras de chakra.

El chico sin decir una palabra se subió arriba de la joven y posó sus labios en el cuello de esta, pero al ver que no se calmaba con una de sus manos hizo un movimiento y Hika no pudo moverse más y quedó con el cuello suspendido solo para él. Comenzó a lamerle desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su cuello mismo donde comenzó a succionar dejando unas leves marcas. Sintió que la chica aún se resistía por lo que apretó un poco el agarre de las fibras.

-Por favor... detente...- susurró Hika mientras sentía la onda de calor muy cerca de sus mejillas. Su pecho subía y bajaba... ¡ni en sueños se imaginaba estar de esa forma con alguien...! Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, no quería que su primera vez fuera así. -Por...favor...-su voz se quebró y Sasori se detuvo (algo que la sorprendió).

Sin decir nada el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y apoyándose en ambas con sus codos. Las fibras desaparecieron pero Hika no se movió.

-Quiero que sepas que esperaré 2 días más... -dijo con voz autoritaria mientras la joven seguía llorando sonrojada. -y en ese entonces no pararé .. -se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta donde salió y dejó a la joven tirada en la cama llorando silenciosamente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido así... llorando y en silencio pero supo que fueron horas cuando era el atardecer y se colocaba ese rayo fulminante de luz por la ventana. Se levantó con las manos en la cara limpiando las lágrimas secas y se fue al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Nuevamente despertó en aquel cuarto desconocido para ella... pero no era sorpresa. Se sentó en la cama y murmuró un leve:

-Demonios... ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿por qué yo?....- tales preguntas saltaron a la vez que se aferraba a la sabana tratando inútilmente de obtener una respuesta para cada una de ellas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose sin ni siquiera tocar. Era el rubio.

-Sasori no danna me pidió que te hiciera el desayuno- dijo acercándose con una bandeja y posándola a un lado de la joven. -¿Te pasa algo?-

¡Por supuesto que le pasaba algo! ¡Quería gritárselo! ¡Quería decirle que esto fue un error y que quería largarse!

Deidara la quedó mirando pero no hizo nada contra su silencio. Se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la pieza pero un quejido le llamó la atención.

-Quiero...irme- dijo Hika mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. -No aguanto esto... Sasori quiere.. quiere ..-su voz se quebró, y aunque había soñado con su primera vez no.. deseaba que fuera a la fuerza.

El rubio se detuvo vacilante en la puerta y la cerró. Se acercó a la joven y le acarició los cabellos rubios mientras ésta intentaba calmarse.

-Lo lamento, hum- dijo suavemente. Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica pero pasó desapercibida por sus mejillas ya sonrosadas por el llanto previo. -Sasori no danna suele.... ser impaciente pero dale tiempo.

¡¡¿Tiempo?!! Él pelirrojo era sexy, sí, no lo negaba pero...

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí!- gritó desenfrenada la chica saltando de la cama y empujando a Deidara en el acto. -¡Me iré ahora mismo!- se acercó a la puerta donde antes había estado vacilando el ojiazul pero éste le pesco del brazo empujándola contra su voluntad a un armario donde la encerró. -¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!- preguntó eufórica mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario.

-Ssshh... silencio- eso calmó a Hika, quizás habían guardias o algo así.

Pasó un largo lapsus de tiempo antes que Deidara volviera a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó más serena de lo que le pedía el humor.

-Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?- dijo atónita.

-Quería que te calmaras y es un buen método, hum...- sonrió travieso mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

-¡¡QUÉ?!!- Hika intentó alcanzarlo pero él era muy rápido. -Demonios...-masculló sacándose el zapato y tirándolo a la puerta, cosa que no debió haber hecho porque justo en ese momento el pelirrojo entró pasándole por milimetros del rostro el susodicho calzado.

La miró molesto. Reparó que ella estaba en una piyama muy provocadora y él se encontraba sin su camiseta y solo con unos pantalones de seda.

-H-Hola...-susurró la chica, más por educación que por agrado. La presencia del pelirrojo la ponía nerviosa y se sentía cohibida.

-Buenos días- dijo acercándose a la chica que automáticamente retrocedió 2 o 3 pasos.- ¿Qué? No me darás mi beso de los buenos días?...-le preguntó divertido mientras se seguía acercando a ella.

-P-Por supuesto que no... -dijo retrocediendo lo máximo que podía hasta que chocó con la pared. -Pero qué...?!- Sasori se encontraba a menos de 4 cm de su rostro. Hika enmudeció y se sonrojó con frenesí. -A-Aléjate.. no sé qué crees que somos .. pero no somos nada ...

-¿A no?-

-No...- susurró Hika perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Sasori sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos papeles que le estiró, ella se los quitó de las manos y los observó primero confusa pero luego horrorizadamente. ¡¿Cómo se...?!

-Disculpa pero yo no he firmado nada- susurró devolviéndole los papeles al pelirrojo. -Además ESA NO ES mi firma- marcando con énfasis la negación y señalando los papeles como si fueran algo asqueroso.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo acercándose hasta quedar a menos de 1 cm de la boca de la joven. -Eres mi esposa y no puedes hacer nada al respecto... en Suna no hay divorcios- dijo para tomar el rostro de Hika entre las manos y plantarle un beso.

¡¡¿QUÉ NO EXISTE EL DIVORCIO EN SUNA?!! Se preguntó frenéticamente en su mente para luego dar lugar a éstas preguntas: ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY CASADA?! ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO?! ¡¡ME ESTÁ BESANDO!!

Hika intentó con todas sus fuerzas usar sus brazos para empujarlo pero otra vez no podía moverse. Al menos apretaba los labios para que el pelirrojo no pudiera meter su lengua que ávidamente mojaba sus labios. Se sonrojó por la situación. De pronto Sasori comenzó a recorrerle la espalda como lo había hecho al conocerse pero ésta vez lo hizo sin pensar en sus actos, dejándose llevar mientras acariciaba a la chica entre esas ropas finas. Hika no pudo respirar más cuando el pelirrojo le dio un apretón en su nalga y por la sorpresa la chica abrió la boca y Sasori metió su lengua para explorar la tibia cavidad de la muchacha.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hika comenzara a corresponder poco a poco... después de todo era su primer beso y era novata.

* * *

_Eeeeeiing... qué te pareció? Review? :) _


	3. AceptándoteAlejándote

Capitulo 2. **Aceptándote/Alejándote.**

Hika sacó fuerzas para poder apartarse del pelirrojo. Su mirada estaba desviada por el extraño comportamiento de la joven pero al ver su rostro le quedó claro. Estaba enojada. En sus ojos negros además de estar furiosos, se podía observar que, extrañamente, en su fondo oscuro se ocultaba ese temor que Sasori había visto hace un día atrás... también esos ojos amenazaban con sacar más de alguna lágrima en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo más fácil y dejarse llevar?...

-No me vuelvas a tocar, _hentai_- susurró mientras se acercaba al baño y se encerraba con un portazo.

Sintió como rompía algo del baño y se largaba a llorar de rabia (porque ésta vez, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que no había tenido tanto miedo como la primera vez, si no más rabia). Le gritó otra vez más _pervertido_ y Sasori quedó un buen rato ahí pensando y meditando...

-¿Pervertido yo?- sus hombros subieron. Claramente no sabía porque la joven le decía eso. No iba a quedarse esperando así como así a Hika entonces golpeó la puerta.

-¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!!!-

-Quiero hablar- respondió tranquilamente.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- dijo casi antes de que terminara de hablar.

Suspiró. Su esposa era difícil.

-Oye...-

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE!-

Otra vez más... tiene un carácter...

-Sólo quiero...-

-¡¡NO, ALÉJATE!!-

Ok. Eso fue todo.

PAAAAAFFF!!!... La puerta cayó a un lado por una de las tantas marionetas de Sasori. Hika se había ido a la otra esquina de la habitación con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y aferrada al borde de la ducha (que había sido el único objeto salvado de aquella intromisión).

-Pero qué... -susurró aturdida.

-Me vas a escuchar oíste... no te comportes como una niña pequeña- eso hizo enfurecer a Hika. Se levantó del suelo e intentó pegarle un combo al pelirrojo pero éste le agarró de la muñeca y la azotó (no muy fuerte) contra la pared. De todos modos le sacó un gemido.- Eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal... -susurró cerca de su oído para luego verla a los ojos.

Oh por... esos ojos marrones tan suaves como miel pero insistentes a la vez... demonios. La joven no quizo mirarlo más. Sabía que si lo hacía quizás caería en su...¿embrujo?. De todos modos cuando él la soltó pensó que se llevaría un gran reto además de la pequeña reprimienda que había recibido hace unos segundos antes.

-A la cama- dijo Sasori mientras se apoyaba en la pared con un brazo y se tocaba la frente y las sienes con franco gesto de impaciencia total. Hika se dirigió casi corriendo a esta y se sentó. -Pónte en cuatro- Ok. Para eso no estaba preparada.

-¡¿Con qué quieres que me pon...?!- no alcanzó a decir nada cuando de la nada los hilillos de chakra salieron de las blancas manos del pelirrojo y manipularon a su antojo a la kunoichi. -¡¿Qué demo...?!- fue puesta en la posición cuatro tan rápidamente como Naruto devorando todo el Ichiraku Ramen (si fuera gratis, claro). -¡¡Sasor...!!- en ese momento el joven estaba detrás de Hika. Acariciándole la extensión de la espalda y admirando la línea que se forma en ella.

-Ven aquí- sugirió con voz ronca mientras posaba las manos en las caderas de la chica a la vez que la apoyaba en su entrepierna ya reaccionada (wow que rápido). -Mira como me pones... esta es TU responsabilidad... -Hika no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y girar la cabeza para que Sasori la viera en todo su esplendor: sonrojada y acalorada. Respiró tranquilamente pero no pudo evitar jadear cuando la misma chica se movió contra _él_.

-Mm.. -la verdad es que la chica no pudo soportarlo, tener el miembro detrás en su retaguardia daba mucho en qué pensar...- Sasori.... -susurró entrecortadamente. Eso mató al chico.

Lo siguiente que pasó... fue indescriptible.

-Aaah... -gimió la chica cuando Sasori apretó uno de sus senos sin avisar. El apretón fue rápido pero significativo. El muchacho tenía las manos grandes y largas. -Demoni..os... -masculló cuando su esposo le subió la bata de dormir hasta la media espalda y él beso la línea que había estado tocando hace poco... Dios. Iba a perder la cabeza. No podía... ¿cómo se supone que debía moverse? ¿cómo se supone que debía decirle algo? ¿cómo se supone que debía...resistirse...?

Hika supo que podía moverse porque Sasori estaba tan atontado con la espalda que no se dio cuenta de cuando dejó de ocupar sus hilos. También luego de moverse supo que podía decirle algo cuando entreabrió los labios mojados por su propia saliva... pero de igual manera al verla tan deseable el pelirrojo no evitó acercarse y plantarle un beso muy profundo que hizo estremecer a la chica y no pudo alejarse de él... de alguna manera lo estaba aceptando.

Luego de tan profundo y acalorado beso ella se abrazo a sí misma para luego abrazarse las piernas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y esperó que el chico se aburriera y se fuera.

No se reconocía. Sonrojada, con la ropa a mitad de cuerpo, se había dejado tocar por alguien quien era... ¿su esposo?...

Tuvo razón. Sasori luego de un rato esperando que la chica diera algún indicio de seguir se aburrió y se escabulló por la puerta. Era muy impaciente.

-Vendré más tarde- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta. Su voz tenía el pequeño rastro de excitación de hace un momento.

Respiró entrecortadamente por varios minutos intentando tranquilizarse... luego de eso se dio cuenta de su ropa y la arregló un poco antes de levantarse y mirar por la ventana. Debían ser como las una de la tarde...

---

El chico rubio se movía de aquí para allá. Se había puesto nervioso al escuchar el sonido de la puerta estrellándose contra el baño y todo eso... Sabía que el pelirrojo era impaciente pero no quería pensar en qué podría hacerle a la chica.. Eso no.

Al verlo llegar con sus ojos marrones cerrados y algo enojado supo que no había podido conseguir nada de la chica _otra vez_...

-¿Qué pasó, hum?- susurró con voz divertida Deidara cuando el pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. -¿No te dejaron pasar? kukuku~ -rió por varios segundos pero el pelirrojo seguía sin responderle la provocación. -Vale, vale... -miró hacia otro lado y se incrustó un silencio aterrador en la sala.

-Vela- dijo finalmente Sasori.

Deidara giró bruscamente por la sorpresa. -¿Qué?-

-Necesito que me acepte... -dijo algo más pensativo de lo normal. -Sé que tú tienes buena con ella... lo sé porque nunca se ha molestado contigo en la habitación-

-Es porque no la intento violar o algo así- puntualizó Deidara interrumpiéndolo, más Sasori no lo escuchó.

-Por favor- dijo. No era una súplica pero tampoco una orden. Era un pedido... era el pedido de un amigo.

Deidara reflexionó por unos segundos más para darse vuelta y mostrarle una sonrisa de suficiencia al pelirrojo. -Claro, hum-

---

A la hora del almuerzo (dos de la tarde) Deidara subió al dormitorio de la chica. Había hecho limpiar a unos sirvientes el desorden del baño y habia hecho reemplazar los utencilios rotos o destruidos... tenían sirvientes para todo en aquella casota pero aún así él mismo quiso subir con la comida en una bandeja.

Al abrir la puerta se fijó primero en el desorden del suelo. Montones de ropa.

-Pero qué desordenada...-murmuró hasta que vio a la figura femenina verse en el espejo del baño. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia...

Sigilosamente entró y dejó en una mini mesita la bandeja con comida y justo ahí se fijo que la chica estaba desnuda mirándose al espejo. Inconscientemente su miembro palpitó y Deidara tuvo que agarrárselo para que se calmara (como si fuera a calmarse agarrándolo más xD). Nunca había visto a una chica así... bueno, mejor dicho Mujer... y aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia. Ella seguía mirándose y al parecer estaba viendo las marcas que había dejado Sasori anteriormente. Murmuró un "joder" y se lavó la cara y tomó la toalla para poder secarsela para volver a la habitación donde Deidara seguía anonadado y estupefacto. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios...

Se acercó a ella. No debía... pero el instinto en ese momento era muy fuerte. Ahí fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta.

-¡¡¡Deida...!!!- el joven la abrazó de la cintura-cadera para poder acariciarla con deseo retenido desde el momento en que la conoció y beso la frente para luego bajar por su mejilla...descendiendo hasta encontrarse con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sorprendidos.

"_Es tan deseable..."_ pensó el rubio justo cuando iba a besarla pero la chica se alejó. Estaba sonrojada y altiro se dio cuenta de su desnudez.

-¡¡¡PERVEEERTIDO!!!- le pegó una cachetada que se pudo haber escuchado en Konoha.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta tapándose sus partes íntimas pero los brazos de Deidara se lo impideron. Hika quiso volver a reprimirlo pero el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello con ansiedad y lujuria. Eso la sacaron de quicio y la pusieron nerviosa. Intentó sacarselo de encima pero solo conseguía que el chico se apegara más y más a ella. Lágrimas de impotencia y confusión se reflejaron en sus ojos.

Le empujó de un solo golpe ya no molestándose en taparse sus senos. -¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?- preguntó, no gritó pero aún así su voz estaba cargada de autoridad como nunca antes la había escuchado antes. Deidara no supo responder... pero lo intentó.

-Me excitas...- Hika enrojeció y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos celestes que la estaban mirando como si fuera algo comestible y estuviera frente a un muerto de hambre. Y la recorrian...lascivamente...

-Calla... y vete de aquí- dijo mientras volvía a girar y ésta vez no se tapo nada y caminó furiosa hasta el baño.

Deidara quizo abalanzarse sobre ella. Adueñarse del cuerpo libidinoso que tenía enfrente... pero algo no lo dejó y ella por fin cerró la puerta.

-Mierda...-masculló pegándose ligeramente en la frente y cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza.

Ahora sí que la chica no lo volvería a ver como antes. Lo alejó de sí. Él tenía planeado hacer lo mismo.

* * *

_Juaaaa!!! What was that? 1313 _

_Espero que te guste Hikita *-* linda jojo~... xD  
_


	4. Aprovechándome

**Capítulo 3: ****Aprovechándome.**

Luego de aquel incidente con Deidara, Hika no quiso volver a saber de él y no había forma de que lo viera. Incluso a Sasori lo descolocaba cuando le hablaba del rubio (muy pocas veces).

-¡No quiero hablar de él!- le decía ella entre furiosas pero calmadas exclamaciones.

-¿Por qu...?- Y nunca alcanzaba a preguntar el porqué. Sólo ella se sonrojaba y decía que era un idiota.

Habían pasado una semana así. Sasori no había vuelto a intentar alguna otra cosa que no fuera hablar con la chica. Quería (modo inercia ON) saber más de ella pero él no se lo imaginaba (-onda... quiero saber de tí pero no me doy cuenta de "ello"-). Había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes y eso lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado el rubio se paseaba por la mansión de manera frenética y solo era para andar pateando las cosas que encontraba en el suelo. Había tenido sueños eróticos durante toda esa semana con la chica y no se la podía quitar de la mente. El pelirrojo no sabía nada (o eso pensaba el rubio) y eso lo dejaba tranquilo pero mal. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que deseaba a esa chica...

Pero la que más salia "lastimada" era Hika.

Toda la semana no quiso comer casi nada. Nada la hacía sonreír solo unas cuantas visitas del pelirrojo queriendo saber más de ella le agradaba un poco... pero se sentía vacia. Completamente vacia... bueno, está Sasori...

-Así que te gusta comer ramen- ella asintió. -bueno es saberlo...-ella solo se limitó a reir.

Hacía dias que se encontraba mejor de ánimo pero aún no era dada a responder lo que el pelirrojo le decía luego de conocer alguna faceta de ella. Incluso no se había enojado con nada últimamente.

Una noche, Sasori tuvo que ir a ver unos asuntos importantísimos y dejó a Hika en su habitación de siempre (donde casi nunca pasaba él la noche) y la dejó durmiendo luego de haberle dado un tierno beso en la frente y un leve piquito.

Justo en ese momento unas manos morenas entreabrieron la puerta lentamente para volver a cerrarla una vez pasado. Se acercó sigilosamente con su coleta alta moviéndose al compás de las grandes zancadas y se inclinó sobre la mujer.

Dios, era tan bella...

Estaba acostada boca arriba con solo un camisón tapándole la hermosa figura. Sus brazos estaban por sobre su cabeza como si se hubiera desmayado dramáticamente. Sus piernas estaban entre separadas pero juntas, algo elevadas. Pero lo más inquietante de esa posición eran su rostro. Especialmente sus labios. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados dulcemente mientras respiraba acompansadamente y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, levemente sugería algo que besar... sutilmente, claro.

Deidara no soportó eso. No lo soportó.

Se inclino sobre ella y rozó sus labios. Al principio fue suave y algo tímido. Nunca había besado a una mujer con dulzura... (siempre existía la lascividad de por medio). Aquella mujer era especial. Muy especial.

Lentamente se fue subiendo arriba de la joven y una de sus manos se dirigió a su camisón donde la mano (sabiendo las intenciones de su jefe) fue ávida pero lentamente saboreándole el cuello y parte de su pecho. La lengua lamió cada sector que encontraba disponible mientras el amo seguía en su beso con la bella durmiente... que subía de intensidad con cada movimiento.

De pronto, ella respondió. Deidara se sobresaltó pero los brazos de la joven le impidieron huir.

-No te vayas- susurró la dulce voz como nunca la había oído.

Deidara poso una de sus manos por el muslo masajeándolo suavemente mientras ella lo invitaba a pasear también por su tibia cavidad besándolo con profundidad. El rubio se sintió desfallecer cuando la chica se movío contra él justo en la parte de las íntimidades. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder disfrutar ampliamente aquella pose pero Hika lo empujó repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, hentai?!- preguntó casi gritando y tapándose decididamente su pecho y juntaba las piernas que, hace un pequeño lapsus atrás, estaban abiertas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, cosa que asustó al chico.

"_Estaba soñando...hum"_

-Vine a verte- respondió automáticamente el rubio en la misma posición de alerta que lo había dejado aquél empuje.

-Eres un pervertido, degenerado, apro...-Deidara se subió nuevamente encima de la chica que ésta vez casi le da un infarto por la rapidez del rubio. -¡Oye! ¡Quítate!-más el rubio no la escucho, y de haber sido así no le hizo caso.

Le agarró ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza, las bocas que tenía en las manos comenzaron a lamer lujuriosamente las muñecas de Hika que al notar esto se puso roja como tomate.

-Suéltame...- dijo casi como un susurro.

Lo que menos quería Deidara era soltarla.

-Eres un... ah.. hentai- dijo removiéndose abajo de él.

Lo que menos le importaba a Deidara era ser un pervertido.

-Le diré a ...Sasori-

Bum. No estaba preparado para eso.

Se congeló. Literalmente. Sus lenguas manuales dejaron de funcionar tras la pronunciación de la última frase. Tenía razón. Sasori, su amigo, su compañero, ..

-Sasori no danna no tiene porqué enterarse, hum- dijo casi precipitadamente.

-Es mi esposo- dijo la chica sentándose de manera más convencional sobre la cama, quedando así enfrente de Deidara.

El rubio meneó la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que el matrimonio no era más que un...

-Oye... no debes preocuparte por...-Hika lo empujó.

-Fuera- sonrojada al más no poder pero aún así con su mueca de enojo en el rostro lo siguió empujando- ¡Fuera de aquí te estoy diciendo!- frenética lo empujó más fuerte antes de sacar un kunai por debajo de la almohada.

Deidara nunca la había visto en acción y eso lo hizo retroceder un poco (sólo un poco). La pose que ella había puesto era muy agazapada. Parecía una fiera apunto de acometer contra su presa. Y por la forma en la cuál empuñaba el kunai era toda una experta en desgarramiento masivo de partes del cuerpo... Se quedó pensativo.

-Me iré... -ella relajó un poco su posición (sólo un poco). -Pero que conste que te intente decir... hum- salió por la puerta de la misma manera en la que entró. Rápido, sigiloso y extrañamente ansioso.

La chica no pudo relajar totalmente su pose en un buen rato. Estaba casi paralizada pero no dejaría que el rubio lo notara o algo así... pasaron unos 3 minutos completos para que ella pudiera relajar sus musculos tensos. Quería escribirle a su aldea, necesitaba escribirle...

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en escribir, se había sentado en el modesto escritorio que había al lado de la ventana que hace una semana había utilizado para poder ver donde se encontraba.

--

Una figura entró a la sala y dejó el abrigo en el perchero con sumo cuidado y desinterés. Se sacudió la arena de su cabello y caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió al seco mientras seguía sacudiéndose para sacarse el resto de arena en su ropa.

-¿Y?-

El pelirrojo se giró lentamente dejando el vaso en la encimera. Suspiro. Estaba muy cansado como para soportar a Deidara en ese momento. Tan irónico...

-¿Y qué?-

-¿No me contarás como te fué?- dijo, sin sarcásmo o burla. Se sentó en la silla esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Eso le extraño a Sasori pero no lo demostró.

--

En la habitación de arriba Hika había terminado de escribir su carta y parecía que nadie la iba a interrumpir en un largo rato. Se estiró por la ventana ignorando todo aquél "guardia" que hubiera (afortunadamente ninguno a la vista). Se sostuvo a una altura prudente por si alguien entraba y se deslizó hacia la parte baja silenciosamente, como un sigiloso tigre. Llegó abajo y no se sintió ni un sonido. Perfecto. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras hacía los sellos e invocaba a su mascota. Finz. Era zorrito muy lindo y alegre.

-¡Heeey! Hika-sama qué... -la chica le tapó la boca al animal antes de que hiciera más escándalo.

-Sssh, silencio, te tengo una misión Finz-kun-

El animal asintió y guardó silencio mirando atentamente a su ama mientras ella le destapaba el hocico y se revolvía su ante espalda por donde había guardado la carta.

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas a Konoha y entrégale esto al sensei- dijo muy suavemente pero con voz ahogada, preocupada.

Finz asintió y mientras ella arreglaba la carta en el lomo de este, el animal le hizo un último cariño en la pierna de Hika. Ella le acarició de vuelta y pocos momentos después Finz desaparecía por las murallas de aquella mansión. Sonrió. Ése animal era muy veloz. Casi igualaba en velocidad al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha (Yondaime). Suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a escalar por la misma pared que había bajado minutos atrás.

Quedó pegada a la ventana cuando logró entrar.

-¿Qué hacias?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su capa caer en la cama matrimonial.

-A-Admiraba las estrellas...-tartamudeó mientras se estiraba hacia la pared de al lado de la ventana con un movimiento sutil.

Sasori la miró. -Ésta noche no hay estrellas... -

¡Demonios!

-¿E-En serio? Qué..increíble... -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras hacia como si no importara y se sentaba en la cama y desviaba la mirada del chico.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se sentó a una distancia prudente y se quedó callado durante un largo rato. Hika se incomodó más e inevitablemente se paró sacando las frasadas y se tumbó tapándose. Sasori siguió sin moverse.

-Quiero hablarte de algo- dijo al fin.

Hika se tensó por debajo de las sabanas y lo observó.

-Quiero saber exactamente que ocurre cuando yo no estoy aquí- la rubia iba a empezar a reclamar cuando él alzó la mano y con dos hilos de chakra hizo que sus labios quedaran pegados entre sí. -No interrumpas... quiero saber eso-

Hika sintió sus mejillas arder de forma gradual.

-Respóndeme-

-N-No tengo porqué responderte eso.. quiero decir... yo.. yo.. hago lo de siempre... nunca hago nada... -explicó de forma cortante y tartamudeando algunas frases.

Sasori exhaló profundamente. La chica no comprendía.

-Quiero saber exáctamente qué pasa aquí cuando Deidara entra-

BOOOM...!!

* * *

_Lamento este corto capítulo pero espero que el próximo sea más largo y de tu agrado :3 tkm!_


	5. Advirtiéndote

Capítulo 4: **Advirtiéndote.**

**

* * *

**Hika inspiró sorprendida y se sonrojó. ¿Qué.. qué hacia cuando Deidara estaba con ella?...E-Eso...

-Yo...- comenzó diciendo y luego miró sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Se puso rígida y decidió no continuar. No podía. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando Deidara entraba... lo sabía muy bien. Dios, estaba sudando.

Sasori se dio cuenta de todos los signos que ella presentaba: desviación de mirada, distracción con sus dedos, transpiración y sonrojo excesivo. Pasaba algo de lo que no se había enterado pero, francamente, el pelirrojo se lo podía imaginar. Y no le gustaba eso. Sintió debajo de su mandibula como sonaba imperceptiblemente al apretar sus dientes de pura rabia.

-No tienes que explicármelo... solo con verte me doy cuenta de todo- sentenció el joven. Ella alzó la vista violentamente al escuchar eso y luego sintió los hilos de chakra en sus brazos y piernas. Sasori se levantó y la levantó con sus hilillos muy fuertemente y la azotó de forma violenta (nada que una ninja no pueda aguantar) contra la pared, justo al lado de la ventana que sufrió una trizadura. -¡Tú... eres... mía!- dijo entrecortádamente, lo que hizo que ella inspirara sonoramente y no pudiera producir ningún sónido o palabra coherente. Los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban, la escrutaban y la absorbían.

Hika miró hacia la derecha pero un maldito hilillo hizo que volviera a verlo a la cara. -¿Qué hace él...? ¿Acaso hace esto...?- la tomó por la cintura y ella se sonrojó de sobremanera intentando quitar su mano pero él la sostuvo fuerte y la apretó en contra suya. -Dime... te hace esto- comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera ferviente y usaba su lengua para empaparla y luego morderla lascivamente. Hika gimió y sus brazos tomaron vida intentando apartarlo, aunque no funcionaba. -Vamos Hika... dímelo... -los hilos seguían sosteniéndola mientras Sasori la besaba ya en el hombro derecho y le bajaba un poco su tirante del mismo lado.

-Saso...-intentó pero él la calló con una mano mientras seguía explorando su piel. Gimió cuando él subió una mano a un seno y lo apretó suavemente. -Aaah.. Sasori.. no...- pero el pelirrojo la calló, esta vez con su lengua ávida explorando la cavidad de la chica con suma delicadeza, lo que hizo que ella gimiera de la impresión.

Luego del apasionado pero tierno beso él se separó de ella y quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. -Eres mía... eres mi esposa... y no te compartiré...-dijo mientras ronroneaba en su oído.

Hika respiraba entrecortádamente. Dios mio. Sus ojos se habían abierto de la impresión que le causo que pronunciara esas palabras. En ese momento los brazos del pelirrojo la rodearon.

-¿Me escuchaste?- Hika asintió rápidamente y sentía como los brazos a su alrededor la apretaban más. Se quedaron por unos minutos en esa posición. Ella flácida sin moverse, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos que imitaban y combinaban con el excesivo sonrojo y la acelerada respiración que no cesaba y él abrazándola fuertemente con los ojos entreabiertos, la respiración acompansada y cara inexpresiva excepto con un imperceptible sonrojo que en ese momento Hika no veía.

-S-Sasori.. quiero dormir... -susurró mientras usaba sus brazos para separarse del pelirrojo y mirarlo a la cara. Él asintió y la tomó en brazos para dejarla acostada y taparla con cuidado. Ella se sintió desfallecer apenas tocó la almohada, estaba tan cansada... lo último que sintió fueron los labios del joven en su boca dándole un beso de las buenas noches.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se paseaba por el patio de la mansión mientras esperaba a Sasori. Había llegado usualmente temprano ya que al pelirrojo no le gustaban los atrasos ni esperar. Chasqueó molesto la lengua cuando los guardias de la mansión le dijeron que ya había salido sin él. ¿Para qué había ido entonces? ¿A dar la vuelta?. Molesto comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la mansión pero algo llamó su atención.

En la ventana de arriba, vio una figura conocida apartando las cortinas y abriendo la ventana, era Hika. Sonrió para sí mismo y tomó un poco de arcilla para moldearla como ave.

* * *

Hika se acomodó en la almohada luego de haber abierto la ventana. Tenía calor. En Suna hacía mucho calor y eso no lograba acostumbrarla, es más, le pateaba eso... quizás cuando Sasori volviera podría preguntarle si podían cambiar de... ¡Pero qué...! ¡¿Cómo podría ocurrirle eso?! Le diría que no inexorablemente... es obvio. Suspiro.

-Al menos lo intentaré... -dijo volteando la almohada para conseguir un sector más helado. Un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos sorpresivamente y volteara sacando un kunai que tenía preparado para cualquier ocasión y se halló con Deidara sentado en el marco de la ventana como si nada importara. Incluso llevaba la capa puesta, verlo así a la chica le dio un calor impresionante.

La primera razón de este calor fue la capa, sí, ¡¿Cómo podía llevarla encima con este calor?! ¡¿Está loco?! Quizás su temperatura era distinta... pero bueno. La segunda opción hizo que miles de mariposas cruzaran su estómago como una ráfaga de viento, el chico era tan endemoniadamente sexy que era un pécado no admirarlo. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente aturdida y luego volvió a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesta y dispuesta a lanzarle un kunai para sacarle la respuesta si era necesario. Deidara sonrió y entró a la habitación completamente.

-Vine a verte, Sasori no danna se fué sin siquiera avisarme, hum... -suspiró molesto- Danna siempre ha sido así -dijo mirándola seriamente.

Esa mirada hizo que Hika sufriera un leve lapsus de aturdimiento, otra vez. Él nunca la había visto tan... de esa forma... seriamente... serio... sus ojos...

-Bueno, puedes irte yo no necesito que vengas a...- en ese momento Deidara se encontraba a unos cms de su cuerpo. ¡¿Cuándo fue qué...?! -¡Oye!- le agarró el brazo y la tiro hasta empujarla al escritorio. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la acorraló totalmente.

-Quiero que me escuches... Sasori no danna ha estado actuando muy raro conmigo últimamente.. es como si supiera lo que pasa cuand...-

Una cachetada sonó por todo el lugar. Hika lo había cacheteado y muy fuerte, Deidara retrocedió un poco y colocó su mano en la mejilla.

-No pasa nada cuando estamos solos... ¡¡NADA!!... ¡¿Escuchaste?!- le cayeron unas lágrimas a la chica. Rayos, odiaba estar enojada y demostrar vulnerabilidad. Detestaba llorar cuando estaba enfadada por algo pero solía pasarle pocas veces...

El rubio la miró primero enojado por lo que habia hecho pero luego de ver las lágrimas demostró no estar enojado y se acercó a ella de manera lenta.

-¡Aléjate, no quiero que me...!- y la abrazó.

Fue un abrazo lejos de la lujuria y de la lasvidad percibida por la chica durante los dias en los que él la perseguía. Era un abrazo lleno de cariño, algo que no habia sentido jamás por parte del rubio después de sus encuentros lascivos. Sus ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas más pero evitó rodearlo con sus brazos (aunque se moría por hacer eso).

Al separarse de Hika, Deidara la miró a los ojos.

-Hay algo que no sabes, hum...-dijo antes de sentarla amablemente en la silla de al lado del escritorio. -Es sobre el matrimonio entre tú y Sasori no danna... -eso hizo que Hika sintiera un sensación muy poco agradable en su estómago, muy distinto a las mariposas de hace poco.

* * *

El viento soplaba muy despacio lo que hacia que poco o nada se sintiera en la aldea, estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso era extraño al mismo tiempo. Konoha nunca había estado tan tranquila como ahora y eso hacia que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta en alerta.

La hokage miraba por la ventana y solo se preguntaba por qué todo estaba con tanta calma. Normalmente se sentaria y bebería sake disfrutando aquello pero algo la perturbaba... desde aquel incidente.

_-¡¡Dios!!...¡Está demasiado herido, querido!- gritó una mujer rubia con cabello corto hasta los hombros intentando curar a su compañero de equipo mientras que su esposo peleaba contra los enemigos._

_-¡Sigue intentando, mujer!- gritó el hombre con una enorme espalda mientras le tiraba un acertivo golpe en la nuca a su rival y evitaba el golpe de otro en su espalda._

_Ambos ninjas muy aplicados, ella era una ninja médico reconocida que había trabajado muchas veces con Tsunade e incluso eran grandes amigas, casi tenian la misma edad y se mantenian en buen estado físico a pesar de la edad ya pasada los 45 y él era un ninja fuerte, dotado con unos movimientos fluidos que hacían que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo fuera un chiste y tenía el pelo castallo oscuro y ojos del mismo color oscuro o más.  
_

_Y ambos se encontraban metidos en un lío. Solos en la aldea enemiga. Todos sus compañeros de equipo habian sido derrotados con suma facilidad._

_-¡Demonios!-_

_-¡Ten cuidado!- gritó la mujer parándose del suelo que tenía a su compañero muerto. _

_El hombre no alcanzó a voltear completamente y fue derribado con una shuriken gigante. La verdad que estar peleando media hora con el equipo enemigo solo le habia afectado la velocidad de reacción. La mujer chilló y luego se avalanzó contra el cuerpo de su esposo donde aplicó curación inmediata... sin respuesta. La mujer dejó caer unas lágrimas inmediatas y le impedían ver a su marido claramente por última vez._

_-Ven preciosa, te perdonaremos si haces lo que nosotros te decimos... -dijo un sujeto con unas shurikens gigantes y con otros dos al fondo riéndose. _

_Cómo odiaba estar ahí en ese momento. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes superiores en su labio inferior provocando que una cantidad considerable de sangre saliera y le permitiera hacer un último jutsu. Hizo los sellos sin dejar de llorar ni de mirar a su esposo y luego alzó la vista y cerro los ojos al poner sus dos manos en la tierra al lado del cuerpo de su amado. _

_"Perdónanos...Hika-chan"_

Tsunade apretó fuertemente su mano contra su pecho. La ida de su amiga Heruhi le había dolido en el alma, era una de las pocas con quienes hablaba de todo y tenían la confianza de años, y qué hablar de su esposo...Amano Tenju siempre fue un hombre respetado por todos y muy caballero... pero lo que más le dolía había sido que ella tuvo que darle la noticia a la pequeña Hika debido a que era su alumna en clases de curación, ella y su madre le enseñaban... y más encima la conocía desde que ella había nacido.

_-¿Pidió hablar conmigo, Hokage-sama?- preguntó tímidamente la chica de 17 años entrando a la oficina de la superior. Siempre se refería a si a ella. Muy formal. Siempre con ella había sido así a pesar de que era su madrina.  
_

_Tsunade asintió pero sin mirarla. Ella entró completamente y cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó de manera lenta y con una mirada de -tanteando terreno-._

_-Hika...-la rubia se paró, no podía evitar sentir un poco de nervios pero siguió mostrándose firme.- ¿Recuerdas que tus padres se fueron a una misión especial hace unos días atrás? -dijo intentando empezar por lo más sencillo, la explicación._

_La joven asintió sonriendo. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Los espero con ansias! ¡¿Ya llegaron?!- sus ojos brillaron con emoción._

_"Mierda". -Eeh.. sí, volvieron, pero tengo que decirte algo antes- la chica empezó a saltar poniendo más nerviosa a la Hokage._

_-¡¿Ya están aquí?! ¡¡Excelente!! Quería mostrarle a mi madre como he avanzado en la curación y a mi padre que puedo manejar perfectamente los kuna-_

_-¡¡Silencio!!- gritó la Hokage con la paciencia por el suelo y con los nervios a flor de piel. Hika puso una cara de susto y volvió a la pose original. Tensa._

_-Disculpe Hokage-sama...-_

_..."Aquí voy"_

_-Tus padres están aquí, Hika... pero muertos-_

_La chica alzó la mirada violentamente y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de una forma indescriptible mientras sus brazos se tensaron de manera violenta hacia atrás. _

Nunca se olvidó de como reaccionó la pequeña luego de saber eso. Y qué más, si eran sus padres. Luego de un silencio de un minuto la joven había salido corriendo y nadie la habia visto desde entonces.

Eso era preocupante. Había enviado a unos equipos ANBU a espiar en la casa pero no habia rastro de ella, ni en la casa de sus amigos, ni de conocidos, ni de los demás familiares... se había ido y no sabian donde rayos estaba.

-¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA!!- entró corriendo Shizune con Tonton bajo sus tobillos siguiéndole el ritmo. -¡Finz está aqui y tiene información sobre Hika-chan!- su voz resonó durante unos segundos que bastaron para que la voluptuosa rubia abriera los ojos y caminara rapidamente donde el pequeño zorrito.

Tsunade conocía a Finz tan bien porque ella misma se lo había regalado a la recién nacida a los 2 días de vida. Lo primero que había pronunciado la bebé al ver al zorrito había sido "¡Finz!".

El animal dejó el papelito que estaba en su espalda en las manos de la rubia mientras ella lo abria con cuidado y Shizune se ubicaba atrás de su superior para leer también.

_"Hokage-sama, estoy en Suna desde hace varios días... no sé que está pasando pero el que me capturo tiene la capa de Akatsuki de la cuál me advirtieron hace un año. Creo que estoy metida en un lío y no puedo salir de la ciudad ni de la mansión... un pelirrojo que también lleva la capa dice que estoy casada con él ¡Vi los papeles! ¡Dios mio por favor! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!. Amano Hika."  
_

-Shizune- llamó la rubia y ésta se puso tensa por la voz que ocupó. -Llama a Kakashi y a Gai... tenemos una misión...- Shizune asintió pero luego se dió cuenta del verbo.

-¿T-Tenemos?-

La rubia caminó hacia su escritorio donde depositó el papel y Finz se subía a él mientras ella se ponía a escribir algo. -Sí, yo también voy- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada muy seria a la joven de cabellos negros. -Esto es personal- dijo para finalizar.

* * *

Hika había estado media hora en el baño desde su encuentro con Deidara. Gotas caían de sus manos que estaban sobre su rostro que también estaba empapado. Dios. No podía creer que...

-¡Hika!-

Era Sasori. Había llegado.

Se incorporó pero no dijo ni una palabra y se apegó a la puerta para oír mejor.

-Hika...- murmuró el pelirrojo caminando por la habitación.

La joven sentía los pasos que daba Sasori. Eran demasiado sonoros, como si estuviera desesperado por encontrarla.

_"Ay... Dios.. ay Dios..." _Hika se separó de la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la tina justo antes de que el joven golpeará la puerta.

-¿Hika?, ¡¿Estás ahí?!- ni una palabra salió de su boca que permanecía en línea recta.

Escuchó silencio por un buen rato. No respiraba, quería que el pelirrojo pensara que no había nadie. Y funcionó. Luego de un rato se escucharon las pisadas de Sasori pero yéndose de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a respirar su respiración volvió a ser de manera irregular y lágrimas nuevas salían. (¿cuántas veces seguiría rompiendo aquella promesa que le hizo a sus padres?) Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar y a llorar abiertamente pero sin gritar fuerte. En qué lío se había metido.

* * *

El rubio estaba afuera de la mansión comiendo un dango hasta que sintió los pasos de alguien más afuera. Giró pero no vio más que algunas hojas en el suelo meciéndose.

-¿Por qué no te acercas...?- preguntó el rubio antes de comerse la última bolita de su dulce y tiraba el palito en dirección de donde sentía la presencia de un individuo. Anticipadamente había puesto arcilla explosiva en el palito.- ¡Katsu!-

La pared voló en algunos pedazos ya que había mantenido todo en nivel ó de manera altanera por unos segundos hasta que sintió algo a sus espaldas... Volteó al tiempo de que los hilos de chakra se apodedaron de sus hombros y lo empujaron fuertemente contra la pared restante.

-¡¡Aargh!!- se quejó y luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Holiiii_ *O* espero que te haya gustado.. x-x estoy algo nerviosa jejeje.. te quiero mucho *3* -besito-


	6. Fascinándote de nuevo Peleándome

Capítulo 5: **Fascinándote... _de nuevo. _Peleándome por _ti_. Conflicto. Confusión.**

* * *

Los ojos de Deidara se contrajeron. No esperaba ver los de su danna, menos en ese estado de… enojo. No. Furia extrema.

-¡Eres un…! –Sasori golpeó en el rostro de manera sorpresiva al rubio, botándolo al suelo de un solo golpe. Éste tosió, aferrándose la mejilla y le miró desde esa altura, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. -¿Qué le dijiste a Hika?... –su mirada se nubló. Estaba muy enfadado e intentó respirar calmado, sin éxito. -¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Hika? –eso logró que Deidara negara con sus orbes azules bien abiertas, sacando de quicio al pelirrojo impaciente. Hasta que…

-No le dije nada… -el pelirrojo paró en seco- qué no fuera verdad, hum… -dijo suavemente el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y eso hizo explotar al chico de Suna.

-¿Quién mierda… te crees que eres para andar metiéndote en matrimonios ajenos…? –murmuró el chico pelirrojo antes de mirarle con odio contenido. A su EX colega, EX compañero, EX amigo.

-Esto no es un matrimonio… -dijo colocándose de pie con dificultad. –Fue algo que TÚ planeaste hum, ni siquiera preguntándole la opinión a Hika… -dijo con sus ojos mirándole firmemente, con el labio sangrándole.

¿Perdón?... ¿Qué había dicho Deidara?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota! –el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión pero no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada. –Pensé que eras mi amigo… Deidara… -dijo molesto, enojado, furioso, hastiado. Hizo una mueca de asco antes de entrar.

El rubio lo siguió.

-No me digas que estás… celoso, hum… -murmuró sonriendo con algo de dolor por el golpe.

Sasori se dio vuelta con una cara inexpresivamente perpleja.

-¿Qué carajo dices? –la cara de Deidara se acercó para quedar a pocos centímetros de la suya, lo que bastó para que su respiración se alterara más de lo normal, y no por la agitación anterior.

-Digo que estás celoso, hum –susurró mirándole divertido. –Pero no sé si de mí o ella…

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el pobre vaso que Sasori tenía en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en otros sectores que no valía la pena mencionar porque alargaría el texto antes de demostrar como el pelirrojo quería matar al chico de los "Katsu". Si no fuera porque ese mismo instante se asomó la chica rubia en cuestión, en las escaleras.

-¿S-Sasori…? –preguntó tímidamente algo asustada por todos los gritos, golpes y cosas que había escuchado mientras estaba en el baño llorando. El chico adulado la miró pero duró sólo un instante antes que el rubio llamara la atención de la chica.

-Huye a Konoha, allí podrás anular el matrimonio, hum –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué había dicho el chico rubio sexy?

-No, tienes que quedarte Hika… -Sasori usó su encanto para que la chica le mirara directamente a los ojos. Oh no, esos ojos.

Un momento, ambos estaban totalmente en desacuerdo el uno con el otro.

El rubio por un lado le ofreció la libertad, le dijo que huyera y que anulara su matrimonio con el pelirrojo. Que, por cierto, era todo un engaño y chisme para tener a alguien con quien follar (según el rubio). Pero por otro lado… Sasori demostraba algo en esa mirada fría y sensual. Algo más allá de sólo deseo contenido por su cuerpo.

-Guarden… silencio –murmuró para caminar con lentitud hacia su habitación y encerrarse debidamente. "_No sé que haré…"_. Se puso a pensar en sus amigos de Konoha, claramente los echaba de menos, especialmente a su amiga Ashy, quién había conseguido hace poco pasar el examen chunnin que tanto le costaba. _"Si tan sólo pudiera contarle todo lo que me está pasando…"_ se abrazó a sí misma antes de que el llanto aflorara. _"Odio ESTO"._

Y así pasaron dos semanas completas.

* * *

Hika no salía del cuarto, apenas saludaba y apenas comía. Se volvió mucho peor que antes. Su enojo era variado y por distintos motivos, al igual que los llantos. Se ponía a llorar o a golpear algo (o alguien) de la nada misma, y luego se disculpaba con arrepentimiento total.

Sasori era quién más deseaba acercarse a la joven, y por alguna razón esas dos semanas no tuvo deseos sexuales con la joven. Otro deseo más profundo e incrustado en su corazón nacía. Era verla y sentir la sensación de que era muy pequeña para el rudo mundo y había que protegerla. Eso. Protección. Y era un deseo no lascivo.

Por otro lado, muy lejos del nuevo sentimiento de Sasori, era el sentimiento del rubio. Era lo más libidinoso que podría encontrar… Ya que todos los días se tocaba pensando en ella. Tenía fantasías con ella. Despertaba extasiado y excitado por el sólo hecho de haber tenido un sueño con la joven. Se estaba trastornando de verdad.

No sabría cuánto duraría ese trastorno que estaba teniendo… pero lo que más hacía era verla dormir. Estaba mal. Sí, ese era su mayor pecado en las noches.

Cada día él se sentaba afuera, con su ave preparada para atacar si el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando el sol se iba y las estrellas surcaban el cielo, lo primero que hacía era entrar por la ventana de la chica y quedársele viendo de manera pausada durante horas enteras. De lo que él no se daba cuenta era de la hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en su moreno rostro cuando la miraba dormir.

Pero...

Un día, ella despertó a media noche, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sin miedo, mirándole sorprendida pero no con enojo.

-Te veo dormir, hum –le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama, lejos de la joven.

-No quiero que lo hagas –susurró mirándole algo apenada.

-No te apenes, te ves hermosa hum –le sonrió el chico rubio antes de mostrarle un "ok" con sus dedos largos.

Ella se aferró a sus piernas, sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago por esas lindas palabras. –No te creo…-susurró mientras le miraba, extrañada.

-No me crees… -se rió el chico muy levemente mientras volvía a mirarla con sus intensos ojos azules. –Te haré creer, hum… -le sonrió hermosamente, a lo que la chica se sonrojó de una forma que no había tenido hace semanas.

Y esa sólo fue la primera noche.

* * *

Cada noche él llegaba a una hora puntual, justo cuando el pelirrojo se iba a dormir. Se sentaba a su lado y charlaban largamente durante horas sobre lo que fuera. Sobre sus gustos, intereses, vidas... Incluso ella le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres. El episodio más triste de su vida –seguido de cuando la raptaron– (sí, claro xD). Le abrió el corazón a su intimidad de ese modo, haciendo que el rubio se fusionara con ciertos lados de la joven que no solía conocer, y eso lo alegraba de sobremanera por lo que siempre cuando el sol salía él se iba con una hermosa sonrisa en su moreno rostro. Y ella se quedaba esperando en cama, con los ojos cerrados, que Sasori entrara para decirle que bajara para el desayuno.

* * *

Pronto, las ojeras de la chica ya no eran tan marcadas, sus sonrisas salían con más naturalidad y el pelirrojo notaba cambios en su forma de moverse. Algo más animada. Cosa que lo hacía mostrar una sonrisa menos fría y más cálida. (lol)

La gente que vivía en la mansión, sirviendo a Sasori, miraba a la joven con más vida que antes.

Siempre había sido conocida como la "esposa del maestro impaciente" y era vista con poca vitalidad y energías. Hasta le decían al dueño de la mansión que quizás ella estaba enferma... pero él negaba y sólo les volvía a repetir que no dejaran entrar a nadie a la mansión sin que él lo supiera. Ellos accedían.

-Se le nota más animada, Hika-sama –le decía una señora que trabajaba en la cocina de la mansión.

Ella se sonrojaba ligeramente y asentía. -Arigatô –le mostraba una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo el delicioso almuerzo que la anciana le preparaba. Por alguna razón aquella señora le recordaba a...

-¡Hika! –llamó su esposo entrando a la cocina, algo rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó parándose luego de colocar la servilleta en el plato.

-Sube –le dijo repentinamente, a lo que la señora salió con el plato de la chica rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me pi-?...

-¡SUBE, MALDICIÓN! –gritó fuertemente, dándole miedo a la chica por lo que se apresuró en salir de la cocina y comenzar a subir a grandes zancadas la extensa escalera. Sintiendo como el chico iba tras ella, a un paso más lento, contenido. _"¿Qué le...pasa?" _se preguntó internamente al pasar a su habitación, con el chico pisándole los talones y cerrando la puerta. Fuerte.

-Dime la verdad... –le miró con sus orbes cafés-miel cargadas de un brillo demasiado extraño.

-¿D-De qué hablas? –murmuró la chica, asustándose de verdad, retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra la cama, mirándola y luego volviendo su vista a él. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a estar a pocos cms de su rostro TAN rápido?

-Llamaste refuerzos... –masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo antes de empujarla por los hombros, lanzándola a la cama. Inspiró profundo por un instante antes de colocarse encima de ella. –¡Respóndeme, Hika!

Sintió terror, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo... ¿O quizás segunda?. Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que contestarle. Tal vez la mataba allí mismo. Desvió la mirada lo más que pudo pero no soportó de nuevo las endemoniadas fibras de chakra.

Kami, cómo odiaba esas fibras.

-¡RESPÓNDEME! –le gritó cerca de los labios, haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido por la fuerza del chico en su mentón, haciéndola mirarle.

-M-Me haces daño... –dijo apenas cerrando un ojo por el dolor. Sasori soltó un poco su agarre pero no se relajó.

Lo que no esperó fue que quitaran al chico de encima de ella tan rápido que ella sintió sólo un leve soplido. Quedó con los ojos en blanco al ver una melena rubia conocida.

-¡¿Qué mierda hace, danna? –gritó fuera de sí mientras la chica seguía en estado de shock, pero sentada en la cama.

Lo que menos quería era que pelearan...

Oh no.

Vio como el pelirrojo se levantó hecha una furia hasta el chico menor cuando de pronto ambos quedaron estupefactos, viendo que al medio de estos se había colocado la chica en cuestión.

-No peleen... –murmuró apenas, con las lágrimas conteniéndose en sus orbes. –Ni se les ocurra... –soltó un minigemido antes de mirar feo a Sasori y luego darse la vuelta e imitar la acción con el rubio de melena larga. –Se han estado comportando como unos idiotas...

-Hika, te prohíbo que me hables así –dijo Sasori molesto, frunciendo el ceño mientras Deidara asintió a la joven.

-Danna, Hika tiene razón... –miró a su maestro y este bufó molesto. A Hika le molestó ello.

-¿No ves que intento ayudarte? –soltó tan molesta que ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba a pocos cms del chico, amenazándole con un kunai. Él le miró divertido, cosa que hizo crecer su enojo total. –¡TÚ NO ERES COMO DEIDARA! -dijo antes de lanzar el kunai al suelo, enfadada y voltear donde el rubio, dejando a Sasori con su rostro descolocado. –Y tú... –apretó los dientes mientras le pegaba una cachetada. –¡Aprende a relacionarte con la gente!

El rubio abrió los ojos antes de acordarse lo que había pasado sólo hace unas noches atrás.

_Se había colocado encima de la chica, quien ésta vez no le había dicho nada al respecto. Le acarició el rostro antes de besarle la mejilla. Ella soltó un gemido corto por la sorpresa, ya que durante esos días nunca se habían tocado, sólo hablado._

_-Deidara... –murmuró la chica sonrojándose. _

_Para él eso fue suficiente y le besó la comisura de esos carnosos labios. _

_El problema comenzó cuando la chica lo rodeó por el cuello, profundizando más el contacto, cambiando de posición y dejándolo abajo de ella. Jadeando se separaron, él tenía los ojos brillosos y ella gemía repetidas veces. _

_-¿Qué...estamos haciendo? –preguntó ella._

_-Nos... estamos besando, hum... -respondió jadeante al igual que ella mientras una mano le acariciaba la espalda baja._

_-No, hablo... somos... somos amigos, ¿no? –soltó de repente, dejando al chico en el aire._

_¿Amigos? _

_Negó. No podían ser amigos. Los amigos no se besaban así como así, ¿cierto?... _

_-Hika... creo que nosotros dos somos... –ella le tapó la boca antes que terminara de pronunciar esa palabra y dejó que sus propios mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos. Con lágrimas._

_-Somos amantes –dijo finalmente._

_Y estaban engañando al pelirrojo._

Deidara le miró. Sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Sasori... –empezó ella, acercándose nuevamente a su esposo. –Eres gentil... eres caballero cuando no tienes ganas de... ya sabes –se encogió de hombros, algo sonrojada– pero no creo que... debamos ser marido y mujer... –le miró apenada para luego sentir como la jalaban hacia su pecho, semi descubierto.

-No me interesa –le dijo al oído para que sólo ella oyera. Eso la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, apunto de reclamarle cuando... – yo sé que tú puedes aprender a quererme... tanto como yo te quiero a ti... –susurró sensualmente al oído de la chica.

Ok. Eso no se lo esperó.

* * *

**Hika-chan! ;_; Perdona MIL la demora... ya fue un año casi de la última vez que subí un capítulo de tu increíble fic. **

**Lamento demorarme... Ya sabes que fue un año complicado, no? De todos modos no viene al caso que te diga todo jejeje. **

**Aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia que tú inspiraste.**

**Te adoro mil. (L)**


End file.
